Winter Memories
by Moragana
Summary: Rumour has it that a bronze haired vampire that feeds on humans lived in the old cathedral...what happens when the vampire met a brown eyed human?Summary sucks,pls read!ExB
1. Chapter 1

Winter Memories

Chapter 1:Memories

I don't own Twilight,or Edward,or Bella

* * *

Edward's POV

It's snowing again,though not as thick as yesterday.It looks like soft white fluffy rain in a way…I held out my pale hands and a few snowflakes fell on it.I examined the beautiful shapes,wondering how each snowflake have different shapes…unlike any other snowflakes,the ones in mine palms didn't melt,maybe that's because my palms,or the rest of my body for that matter,is as cold as the snowflakes,to humans at least.

Sighing,I stood up from my hiding spot,which is an abandoned cathedral,which to me still look beautiful although certain places is crumbling down.And the bells still rang well if you shake it.I tend to sit and look at the peoples under me,for the bells are located at one of the highest tower of the cathedral._How small and fragile humans are…_

My name is Edward and I'm a vampire.One of the damned.I have no memories about how I end up in this small town,or how was I changed,or my past…everything.All I remembered,that my name is Edward and I'm a vampire.I have lots of theories on how I become like this…but none of it matches to where I am now.Sighing again at my bad luck,I jumped down from the tower,thirst suddenly burning my throat.

_Time to hunt_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bella's POV

Rumour has it that a bronze haired vampire lived in the old cathedral,that the angel will lure young womans with his beauty and drank their blood and kill them.Mum told me time and time again not to go out after twilight,for that is the time when the vampire prowl.But of course I didn't believe her.Vampires don't exist.Theyre just myths people create for things they cant explain

Thtas what I thought until I met the vampire…no _an angel_…Edward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Tucking my hands in my worn jacket,I trudged down the empty cold streets of London,feeling extremely thirsty.I would jump on anyone in my sight…if there's any

That's when a pretty malicious thought interrupted my thoughts

I don't know why,but somehow I have the ability to read minds.Its a blessing and a curse.A blessing because by knowing my prey's thoughts,I could Death easier for them…and since I cant sleep,reading people's minds..their stories…keep me from bored to death.A curse because it's torture,knowing what is your prey's last thought,their fear,their screaming….horrible

The malicious thoughts was of a guy,stalking a long brown haired girl….

Instinctively I snarled.I could not stand crimes,kinda ironic since I'm a kind of criminal too

So walking rather fast for a human,I rushed towards the direction the man is heading.His thoughts was of his plans,of what to do with the girl…

Just as i turned around the corner,I guess I was so occupied with that guy's thoughts,that I didn't hear someone coming and bumped into them

That person dropped her books,which is a lot,and mumbling her apology,bent down and picked them up.I bent down also,helping her pick her books up,and I noticed she was blushing furiously.Chuckling,I held her books to her when she picked the rest up.

She straightened up and I got a look at her face

_She is gorgeus_

I was completely flabbergasted.She have long soft brown hair,a slim and tall body,her skin was of the colour of cream and roses,and her blushing making her skin glows.And her eyes….they were of the most beautiful chocolate brown colour I have ever seen and they looked so deep,as if its full of untold secrets…

And ironically,this beautiful human girl who have caught my attention,is the girl the guy I was tracking down,stalking.Oh dear.

* * *

Review guys!Thanks!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Memories

Chapter 2:La Tua Cantante

I don't own Edward, or Twilight…so sad..

* * *

Edward's POV

Her soft brown eyes looked worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?"Her voice soft and warm

_Aww man…she's with a guy…now I can't.._

Smiling happily, now that the man have decided to leave this beautiful girl alone,I replied her

"I'm fine…do you need me to help you?"I asked as I looked at the pile of books she's carrying.

She blushed

"No thank you, I can manage.."

That's when the wind blew and her scent hit me

The word La Tua Cantante flashed in my mind as the blood thirsty monster in me howled.

I recoiled immediately, my thirst suddenly so painful..so very painful..

"Um…mister? You okay?"She walked closer to me, worried

My inner demon longed to just pounce on her and sucked her dry…her _blood…_so very sweet…but the rational part of me held back..i _can't _hurt this girl…_I can't_

Without replying the girl, I ran

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every day after that meeting, every time I feed…I saw her face on my victims…making myself could not feed on them ,for somehow, I _can't _hurt her…

It's like gravity. Now I can only think of her….my _beautiful angel…._

A few days after my 'thirst' strike, I grew weak…and I was afraid I might attack anyone I see…anyone that might just be…in a stroke of bad luck…will be her…so I turned to animals instead. It was disgusting at first but I held on ,too thirsty to care and intent on making this strange girl safe….

As I repeated the moment we met, every single detail of it. I noticed that her mind was silent to me..why? I have always been able to read everyone's mind…but why not her?

I sighed

This strange, beautiful girl lures me…not only is her blood very _appealing _to me..but her mind..her _silent _mind is also a mystery to me..i need to see her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I trudged slowly on the snow covered road, carrying the books I've borrowed from the library. And like always, my mind wandered to the bronze haired boy I met a week ago….

_He must be an angel…no human can look so devastatingly beautiful…_

I sighed. Yes that boy is so very _beautiful ._I felt like an idiot when my mouth refused to form coherent words when he talked to me. And the look on his face…he looked at me with _horror…_

Am I that ugly to him?

I guess I am…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

She wasn't at the library so I wandered along the row of houses by the road, wondering which one is hers…

I sighed

I can't believe a _human _caught my attention so fast…and so strongly…

What's wrong with me?

As I sullenly trudged down the snow path, when the sweet smell hit me

The monster in me howled in delight but I pushed him down. Looking around eagerly, knowing she's somewhere near.

And there she is…walking slowly towards me with a stack of books again…she looked thoughtful…

If it's possible ,she looked even more beautiful than last time…the snow make her rose coloured cheeks so warm and beautiful…

I guess she wasn't really looking at the road or she's just born clumsy, but she tripped.

Before she can fell face first to the ground ,I ran to her, vampire speed ,and held her in my arms.

_It feels so right….so warm.._

The monster howled with thirst again, and my throat burns, but I ignored them.

"You allright? "Did my voice sound shaky?

"Im fine" She gasped, her long brown locks falling down her shoulders

Chuckling ,I let her go and bent down to pick her books up and put them in her hands before she could reply me

"It's you.."She whispered, looking at me.

My dead heart soared.

_She remembers me!_

"Yes we meet again "I smiled

Her eyes widened in shock and I heard she stopped breathing

"Um..you allright?"I asked, worried

She blushed furiously and nodded

"Yes..thank you.. "

"And..thanks for the other day too" She smiled timidly.

How can a human be so darn beautiful??

"No problem Miss..?"I need to know her name…

"Bella. Isabella Swan. Call me Bella" She grinned

"Bella..beautiful name."Truly, her name fits her.

She blushed again

"And yours..?"

_She wants to know my name!_

She make me so happy easily…

"Edward…just Edward."

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Isn't Edward just so darn cute??Review guys,pwease:3


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okei guys,I have baaaaad news.

I have my O level exams from 11 Nov til 27 Nov…so I'm not going to on during that period.Also meaning no new chapters….and I need to revise..meaning no new chapters for a quite long time…

I'm sorry…please don't hate me D:

I promise there will be lots of long chapters when I'm back ok?

For now,forgive me please D:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Pain

I got a little time today…so here's a chapter for all of you!Please hold on until my exams finish!Thanks and love you guys!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

_Holy crow…how he do that??_

Is it just me or is his smile dazzling??

He took my breath away when he smiled a devastatingly gorgeus crooked smile.

I guess he noticed I stopped breathing because he asked me,worriedly.

"Umm..you allright?"

I can't help but blushing furiously and mumbled softly.

"Yes..thank you.."

"And thanks for the other day too "I added,remembring his help the other day…the day he ran away..

"No problem Miss..?"He smiled, and tilted his head.

Is he asking for my name?

"Bella.Isabella Swan.Call me Bella."Oh god…I sound so lame…

"Bella.."He whispered and looked at me with soft amber coloured eyes. " Beautiful name "

I blushed.

How can a perfect person like him call my name beautiful?And I have to admit, he dazzles me..

"Edward…just Edward"He smiled crookedly.

As if fated, the clock tower chimed loudly, signalling that it is now 6 o'clock.

I cursed myself internally.If I'm late to come home…Charlie is going to _kill _me.

Hurriedly I ran past him and he looked hurt..

I turned and yelled at him.

"See you tomorrow!"I hope I will and ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't make it.

Charlie was already home when I walked through the doors.

Before I could say anything,he grabbed a stick nearby and beat me up.

I knew better than whimpering or screaming in pain,for then he would hit harder,yelling at me to shut up.

So I bit my lips,holding my screams in….waiting for this hell to end…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight and I'm still awake…of course.How could one sleep with such aching bruises?I sighed as I bandaged my wounds that are bleeding from the beating.

Charlie was never abusive to me…before mum eloped with Charlie's brother,Phil.

And since I loved my mum dearly,he thought I was in the plot with her and hated me so much for it.So he beat me up when I did anything he thought wrong…

This is one of the times I wish I could die…like every night,I cried myself to sleep….

And that is the first night I dream of Edward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

I sat on the park's bench.Knowing Bella will turn up here soon.

I have spent all day searching her in other people's mind since I can't read hers.And after a few tries,she came up in an elderly woman's mind

_She look so pale..i wonder what happened._

Indeed, Bella looked paler than yesterday…as if she's sick…

Bella told the elderly woman she's fine and told her she's going to the park since she have nothing to do today.

After a few minutes, I saw her walked into the park, looking more weary and tired than in the elderly woman's mind

_What happened to her?_

I also noticed she's limping slightly…and she keep flinching when moving her right arms..why?

She saw me and smiled brightly, walking quite fast to me.

I smiled, happy that she wanted my companion as much as I want hers.

"Hey Edward" She smiled and sat beside me.

"Hello Bella" I nodded at her, smiling

She blushed

That's when I smelled it.

Her blood is appealing to me yes…but today it seems stronger…as if she's hurt…without asking her permission, I brushed her sleeve and raised it slightly,where the blood smelled stronger.

I gasped at the sight I saw

Her pale arm is full of blue and black bruises. And it was wrapped with a rather bloody bandage…

She slapped my hands away and covered her arm from me.

"Bella..?" I chocked. Who DARE to hurt her like this??

She looked down, smiling sadly

"Don't you know it is rude to look at a girl's bare arm?"She whispered softly.

As gently as possible, I held her face in my hands.

Her eyes widened in shock at my sudden action or my cold skin. But I don't care. I need to know who's the scoundrel who _hurted _her, this beautiful, kind and gentle girl.

Taking a deep breath , I tried to control my anger, afraid that I might break Bella or go after this scoundrel for what he did…although that doesn't seem such a bad idea to me.

"….My father did this to me…"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Masochistic Love.

Finally the chapter 4 of winter memories! Sorry to everyone who've waited for it a long time!

Disclaimer: Not mine,of course

* * *

Bella's POV

Talking to him is so..._easy._

Back then, when I still had school, I didn't even hint to my friends how Charlie was treating me, even though they sometimes asked me about my wounds.

But to Edward…

I told him _everything. _From the day Renee ran until now…every story, every detail, I told him without hesitation. Somehow I knew he'll understand…talking to him felt _right._

Gently, he held me in his arms and started to hum a soft lullaby. His arms were cold, but I kinda liked it…and it feels _right. _Everything just feels right about him. I relaxed in his arms and he smiled at me.

"It's ok Bella...I'm here for you now. You don't need to be afraid ever again." His golden eyes were soft and tender and I couldn't help but blush furiously.

He chuckled and brushed his cold, long fingers across my cheek.

"The blush seems lovely on you…"He murmured softly. Which made me blush harder, damn blushing...

I sighed.

Time for me to go...Charlie might be home soon...

As if knowing what I was thinking, he gently pulled me up.

"Going now Bella?"

I nodded.

"Tomorrow?"He smiled

"Y..yes.."I blushed again and he kissed my hands.

"Until then"

It was very hard not to fell down when he looked at me when I left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

I nearly crushed the tower of the cathedral with my anger.

_How dare he hurt Bella? The sweet, gentle, and kind Bella?_

I could feel the gargoyle's stone cracking under my hands, so taking a deep breath; I backed away from the ledge.

Still, it angers me that _Charlie _dare to even _touch_ Bella like that when she don't even deserve a scratch...

I have a good mind going to her house now and kill that pathetic excuse of a father and rescue Bella…the hell with anyone finding out...Bella's safety is my first priority.

_Why do you care for her so much?_

The question stopped my angry pacing and my violent thoughts on how I should torture Charlie..

Yes, I've known Bella for a mere short time...a few days to be exact…but my feelings for her…

So strong, so protective...and the _need _to be with her always...and the fact it doesn't matter my throat burns while holding her...because it's worth it. It feels like I've known Bella all my entire existence...or life

And Bella didn't even fear my cold hard skin…and she seem to like it and relaxes instantly when I touched her...plus her mind is still silent to me. She is certainly fascinating, unique, one of a kind.

When I heard her father abused her...anger so great flowed in me that it took everything I have not to hunt him down….

I sighed and sat down.

_Am I in love with Bella?_

Suddenly a searing pain hit me, a raging fire in my brain and I can't help but fell to the floor, cringing and screaming.

_What? What is happening to me?_

Black stars exploded in my eyes and for a flitting second, I thought I saw a blond haired guy with a sorrowful expression on his face…talking to me…

"_You're a vampire now Edward...I'm sorry"_

Before I knew it, I fell from the edge of the tower.

And there's nothing I can do to stop myself from falling, my brain was still burning…

Her face flashed in front of my eyes before I blacked out.

_Bella._

* * *

Hope you guys like it~^^


End file.
